


The Scent of You

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation kink, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Tumblr Prompt, cock rubbing on face, cum kink, makeshift butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr: Here's one: Stiles sneaks into peters apartment with the hopes of sniffing/licking what's in his hamper, only for peter to interrupt him in the middle of things ;)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 657





	The Scent of You

Stiles had no idea why he kept doing this. It wasn’t natural for a human, now if he was a werewolf he could understand it. However, he was a human as they come and yet here he was yet again. On his knees in Peter Hale’s bedroom, holding a pair of worn boxers against his face and his other hand down the front of his pants. 

The heady scent of the older man invaded his every sense and Stiles felt like he was high as he inhaled deeply over and over. He had done this a few times by now whenever he knew for a fact that the older wolf was out of town. Peter’s scent had aroused Stiles from the moment they met and his mind went wild when the man had so easily pinned him to the car when trying to find Derek and Scott. 

Stiles thought it was just a side effect of being scared for his life but now he knew better. Peter Hale turned Stiles on in every way and his damn scent was something that got Stiles off every time. It had been easy to find the older wolf’s apartment and find out when he was home and wasn’t home. 

Stiles was so lost in Peter’s scent that he didn’t notice the door of the bedroom being opened. He didn’t notice how Peter was standing there with a smirk on his lips as he stared at the sight of the teen on his knees with his face buried in his used boxers. 

Stiles did notice when a hand curled in his hair and yanked his head back. Stiles whimpered and tightened his grip on his cock when he met Peter’s eyes and wet his lips as his mind went blank as they stared each other down.

“I always knew there was something about you that I liked Stiles.” Peter hummed as he used his other hand to snatch his boxers out of Stiles’ slack grip.

“If I had known what a dirty slut you were before I would have made a move much sooner.” Peter mused and Stiles keened in the back of his throat the words and a bead of pre-cum leaked over his fingers. 

“Is that what you are Stiles? A dirty little slut who likes to sniff my used boxers?” Peter crooned with that knowing smirk on his lips.

“Y-Yes,” Stiles whimpered out when Peter pulled on his hair a bit harder, sending shockwaves of pain through his body but his cock only swelled with it. 

“That’s what I thought… I wore these boxers almost a week ago, the scent has faded but lucky for you the source is right here.” Peter tucked his boxers in the back pocket of his jeans and then used his free hand to unzip said jeans. Stiles watched this with lust blown eyes and his mouth-watering as the older man’s large cock bobbed free, closely followed by a pair of full balls that Stiles longed to get his mouth on. 

“Do you want this boy?” Peter smirked as he stroked his cock as he looked down at the teen, pausing to get consent and something nice settled in Stiles’ chest.

“I do, please Peter.” Stiles gave the go-ahead and shuddered when Peter’s eyes flashed blue and a predatory smile appeared on his lips. 

Stiles could smell Peter’s musk now and if Stiles wasn’t already on his knees he would be now. Instead, he jerked his hips up into his hand and moaned outright when the older man took his cock in hand and dragged the length of his cock over Stiles' face. Stiles moaned at the filthy move and the way his face was smeared with sweat and pre-cum as the older man repeated the action over and over as Stiles closed his eyes and moaned happily.

“Filthy slut,” Peter commented as Stiles lapped at his heavy balls as Peter rutted his cock against the younger man’s cheek. Stiles just moaned in reply and slowly fucked into his fist. 

“Open up boy,” Peter grunted out as he pulled his cock away from Stiles’ dripping face. Stiles blinked slowly up at the older man but kept his mouth open, Stiles gave a muffled moan when Peter pulled out the boxers from his back pocket and stuffed it into the teen’s mouth. Stiles jerked his hips up as the faded taste of Peter settled on his tongue, the teen sucked at the fabric and looked up at the older man who had shucked his clothes so he was fully naked and god that man was toned and Stiles’ cock throbbed against his hand. 

“I’m going to fuck you now slut, going to fuck you rough and dirty just like you deserve,” Peter growled lowly as he cupped the back of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles moaned and nodded eagerly, his cock twitching in excitement before he was roughly pushed face down into the pile of Peter’s laundry allowing more of Peter’s scent to overwhelm his senses. Peter yanked Stiles' pants down and pulled the teen’s cheeks apart and laughed lowly.

“Of course a filthy, needy slut like you came prepared.” Peter pushed two fingers into Stiles’ loose and slick hole. Stiles whined and wiggled his hips from his place bent over on the floor and the older man’s fingers twisting and crooking inside of him making his cock steadily drip. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck this tight ass of yours since I met you,” Peter wet his lips as he used his other hand to grab a bottle of lube from the nearby table and slick up his cock as he stared at where Stiles’ hole was loosening around his fingers so nicely. 

Stiles gave another muffled noise from his place on the floor and instead spread his legs wider and wiggled his hips as he clenched around Peter’s fingers. Peter chuckled almost fondly even as he withdrew his fingers and took ahold of Stiles' hips instead as he shuffled into place behind him, rubbing his cock between the teen’s ass cheeks. 

Stiles rocked back against the sensation of Peter’s bare cock and whined behind the older man’s boxers when the fat head began to push into him. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head as he dug his fingers into the carpet below his cheek as he lifted his hips desperate for Peter to slide deeper into him. That’s exactly what the older man did, growling much like he did when he was in his beta shift as he sank deeper into the tight warmth of Stiles’ body. 

Stiles had never felt so full before and he adored it, he relaxed and took every inch of the older man’s sizeable cock and gently rocked his hips until Peter growled at him and seized his hips tightly. Stiles wailed around Peter’s boxers that were now acting as a makeshift gag as the man began to fuck into him in earnest.

Stiles was pressed harder against the ground with each thrust and he loved it. He loved how Peter’s cock felt like it was hollowing him out, forming him into something else and Stiles moaned helpless with it. 

“Fuck,” Peter snarled as he doubled over Stiles and ground himself deeper into the teen, as deep as he could go before he was spilling himself into the teen’s clenching hole. Peter lazily reached around and quickly jerked the teen off, grunting when the teen gave a muffled noise of pleasure as he came over Peter’s.

Peter pushed himself back upright before he pulled the damp boxers from Stiles’ slack mouth and twisted it around before he pulled out of Stiles' ass. He took a moment to look at the way Stiles’ hole was gaping and dripping his cum before Peter pushed his boxers into Stiles’ hole, acting as a makeshift plug.

Stiles outright mewled at the action and the odd sensation of fabric inside of his sore, well-used hole. Stiles gasped when he was tugged upright against Peter’s chest and his chin was turned to the side and his mouth taken in a possessive, dirty kiss.

“When you get home you’re going to pull my boxers out of your filthy hole and lick it clean while you jerk off,” Peter informed Stiles who whimpered as his spent cock twitched slightly and he nodded eagerly. 

“Filthy boy,” Peter crooned in something akin to praise before he swooped down and took possession of Stiles' mouth once more.


End file.
